Childish
by Molly-Chan the AnimeGame Fan
Summary: Meryl has a small talk to Knives about starting a relationship with Vash OOCness, Crackfic oneshot VM


This is what one would call a crack-fic, said crack-fic that I did at school.

A: You are SO going to burn in hell soon.

Me: Yesh, but not right now. Enjoy the OOCness of a funny protective Knives and intent on Vash, Meryl. Woo! Let's go! So VashMeryl and if you squint, KnivesMillie.

A: (Rolls her eyes) Stupid girl.

_**Childish**_

Meryl drew a long sigh, pushing back her dark hair and staring into the mirror. Another night passed and…well…she still had yet to tell Vash completely about her feelings. It wasn't as though she was afraid of Vash's answer (especially since she knew that said blonde man would probably give her a face of shiny eyes and hug the living heck out of her). Actually no, what she was afraid of, was his brother, Knives.

Knives was extremely overly protective over his younger brother, Millie had found it sweet and so nice, and it reminded her so much of home and her older, older brother while for Meryl it was annoying. Knives liked to be with Vash no matter the blonde was doing, even if he was running from some bounty hunter after Vash's head (of course, that never ended up well as Knives would scream and his brother on the head later for running away from the spider).

Meryl did not like the fact that she was afraid of Knives, but then again, she had never really dealt with brother/brother relationships, and the two were very close, despite that Knives had drove Vash crazy before, and despite that Vash shot his older brother about five times throughout the century. The only time that Meryl had come close to a bond like that was when Millie had invited her to her annual get-together with her family, but Meryl understood very well that there was a difference between Millie's family and Knives and Vash.

Today however, she was going to change all that. Well…kind of. Meryl had actually been asking Millie (_Millie_ of all people, folks) on what would be the best way to approach this subject of even thinking of going out with Vash. Millie, of course, had some wise advice from her older, older, older brother. When Millie had started to do some intercourse with boys around the village (they had asked her of course), her older brothers would have interviews with the boy that she would go out with. To test them to see if they were worthy of even being in the same breath as Millie. Of course, for Meryl, this would be a bit more difficult. Especially since Knives thought all humans were below him in the food-chain of life.

Meryl sat at the table that had miscellaneous foods upon it, said foods that Millie had taken the time to cook. Millie also went shopping out with Vash (and this thought actually made Meryl feel uncomfortable because the two were known to buy pudding and donuts to last the rest of the year) to distract and leave the two alone so that Meryl could strike up the conversation that she wanted to have with Knives. Knives was across her, staring down at the food and slightly picking at it, trying to decide which would be the most bitter choice of the day. Millie seemed to love sweet things; Knives liked it much more though when she cooked bitter things. Not that it mattered, he didn't actually need to eat, but he did anyway. Meryl wondered if it was to humor Millie or Vash, either way, the two were both happy when Knives actually ate.

"Morning." Meryl started, taking a drink from her mug which contained very steaming and bitter coffee. She would need all the energy she could get to confront Knives. Knives grunted, nodding his head slightly as he had finally chosen a choice of breakfast. Pancakes. "So…" Meryl continued, realizing very slowly how she started to sound like an adolescent teenager. Knives looked up to her, his blue eyes narrowing even more as he frowned into the bite of the fork.

"What?"

"Can I date Vash?" There, she had asked it, and sounded incredibly stupid while saying it. She had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Knives rose one of his blonde eyebrows, and he blinked. Knives also tried very hard to comprehend just what the girl said.

"What?" He asked again, glaring at her harshly.

"I asked if I could have your permission to court with Vash." There, that sounded much better and so much more intelligent. And it was in a way that still embarrassed her though, which was very apparent with a light blush on her cheeks. Knives stared, then shook his head, dunking it back down to his pancakes,

"No." Meryl growled underneath her breath, then folded her arms, and sunk into her chair slightly, when an idea popped in her mind,

"You know, I'm going to bother you, every single moment of the day, asking you the same question, over and over and over again." Knives stared blankly at her, and then flinched slightly as he realized what that had meant. Vash and Millie had done the same tactic every once in awhile, most of the time begging Knives to eat something, or go out with them to somewhere, or something like that. Knives would eventually give-up because there was just something the way the two looked at him with the shiny eyes of begging, that had made him give-up…that and their voices popped up in his head every few seconds and it would annoy him to no end.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Oh I would." There was a stare-off between the two for a few seconds when Knives growled at her openingly,

"I refuse for you to court with my brother."

"Why, it's either me or some other girl! I won't be the only one trying to get on a date with him! In fact, I bet that some blonde girl out there is assuming that he's single and is trying to flirt with him!"

"Vash would never succumb to some lame attempts at flirting." Meryl snickered underneath her breath at what Knives had just said; of course Vash would fall for it. If a girl had decided to flirt with Vash, Vash would just be about the happiest thing on Gunsmoke for over a few moments.

"Oh you shouldn't lie to yourself!"

"Well I'm not going to let Vash date you!"

"And why not?" Meryl replied back hotly, her glare continuing as she stood up and slammed both of her hands on the table as Knives was also up with his hands on the table. The two were at repeated stature. It was kind of hilarious in Meryl's mind; there the two were, arguing over Vash's fate for a lover. Though as that thought crossed her mind, she blushed very lightly. Knives glared at her even more, as though reading through her mind about her thoughts and a very handsome tall-broom red-coat blonde man.

"Because you're a spider." He starts his argument, but Meryl was prepared for this,

"Uh-huh…and who around you two isn't a spider? Who around is walking free from their containers and _isn't_ a spider?" Meryl waved her hand about, as though tired of repeating the word 'spider' around Knives; however this was the only way the man would refer to any other being alive. Knives frowned; of course, the plant always had the tendency to just frown.

"You can die though."

"So can you."

"Yes, but you can die of old age."

"So? Haven't you ever heard the quote, 'It's better to have loved then not to have loved at all?' and…and if…" Meryl started to stumble off in this part of the sentence, a blush started to consume her face as she attempted to think about the possible future for her and Vash…a little one running around with the cutest smile on his face while his black hair ran with the wind…yes…And her and Vash would be standing on the platform just by the house, Vash's arms around her as they both smiled and laughed as their little boy tripped over a small rock, and the boy had absorbed the pain easily…yes…

"And if what?" Knives glared, Meryl's day-dream popped from its bubble and she continued to have an adorable blush on her cheeks.

"If…uhh…we…" Meryl didn't know how to say this, and she did _not_ want to get into that kind of conversation with Knives, especially since the other would probably blow a gasket! Meryl had to think and quickly! "I have to go the bathroom!" Oh great, that was brilliant. She was a flipping genius! Meryl ran out of the room, and into the bathroom and caught her breath as her heart pounded. Oh what a nice day-dream, but, she wasn't doing any better in getting closer to Vash, especially right now. Great. Meryl caught up on her angsting and walked out of the bathroom and back into the kitchen. It seems that Millie and Vash had finally come back.

"And isn't this the cutest thing you've ever seen Mr. Knives?" Millie cheerfully said, waving a strange small little cat doll that was pure black. Knives just nodded, looking bored and a little tempted to probably rip the doll out of Millie's hands. Meryl sat down next to Vash who was currently eating a donut, predictably. Knives's gaze switched from the plush cat to Meryl with a slight glare. Meryl gave back her own glare, while the two others in the room remained oblivious. Meryl then did something that was completely unlike her, but she did it, because she knew she was being tested by those sharp blue eyes, she leaned her head against Vash's shoulder. Knives blanked out and Vash blinked.

"Are you tired?" Vash asked, oh Vash, you're so…so…blonde!

"No, I'm just trying to get comfortable." Meryl replied back mutely, enjoying the fabric feeling through her dark hair. Vash grinned,

"Oh, okay." And proceeded to eat the rest of his donuts. Meryl then wondered if Millie had some pudding in the fridge, pudding sounded _really_ good right about now. Knives was glaring at her, of course, but the way he was glaring at her actually frightened Meryl inwardly. It was a glare of 'HOW-DARE-YOU-TOUCH-MY-BROTHER-WHORE! I-WILL-SEE-YOU-DEAD-TONIGHT!' and really, if you were subjected to some look like that, you would be feeling _pretty_ nervous right about now. However, Vash seemed to see that look and did something that just made Meryl even more nervous. His head leaned against her head, staring over at his brother. Ooo, Knives was getting pretty red-faced right now.

"So, Mr. Knives, what would you like for dinner tonight?" Saved by the best friend! Oh thank God for Millie! Knives turned his head to reply back to Millie and Meryl took that opportunity to get up, grab Vash's hand and actually run right out of the room. The blonde gunman followed right after her easily, and Meryl couldn't believe how childish she was being. Love made so many people so screwy sometimes, and now look, she was taking Vash hostage and _far_ away from his brother! Meryl knew though, when she got back home, dragging Vash with messed up hair and bruised lips, she knew she could live with being childish. And she was sure that she could somehow bypass Knives and his behavior concerning Vash. That, and she was sure that Vash wasn't going to let Knives kill her anytime soon.

_**Fin**_

"Well, that was random."

"See, crack-fic one-shot."

"Indeed."

"Well thank you for reading, now everybody else, have a nice day!"


End file.
